Barracks
Not to be confused with the Soldier, the tower with the same name of the Barrack's spawned units, or the Patrol, a tower that functions similarly to the Barracks. Description The Barracks is a tower that spawns Soldiers that, at level 1, move down the path with 4 health, stopping to fire at nearby zombies. The Barracks has a unique cap of only 2 being allowed to be placed due to the lag the Soldiers can cause. The Barracks will let out soldiers every 50 seconds, unless there are already soldiers out on the path, in which case it will wait for the soldiers to be killed before it lets more out. Upgrades Squadron ($475) * Increase Soldiers spawned from the barracks from 1 to 2. * Sell price changes to $450. Spec Ops ($780) * Soldiers spawned now appear identical to a level 3 soldier. * Increases Soldier range. * Allows the Soldiers to target Hidden. * +Added Cosmetics to the soldiers: Headset and shades. * Sell price changes to $860. Legion ($3,400) * Soldiers spawned now appear identical to a level 4 soldier. * Increase Soldiers spawned from 2 to 3. * Increases Soldier health to 8. * Increases burst length to 5 * Increases Soldiers damage from 1 to 2 per shot. * The Soldiers walk slightly faster. * Added Cosmetics to the soldiers; Longer sleeves. * Sell price changes to $1900. Fort ($7,800) * Soldiers now have the appearance of a level 5 soldier. * Increases Soldiers spawned from 3 to 4. * Increases Soldier health to 20. * Increases Soldier damage to from 2 to 5 per shot. * Added Cosmetics to the Soldiers; A laser gun, new shades, and new outfit (black and grey). * Sell price changes to $4100. Tactics * Place the second barracks when the wave of soldiers from the first one spawns, soldiers from both barracks have a higher damage and can hold off zombies longer before getting trampled. However since the Barracks Overhaul this can go wrong when the Barracks is upgraded. * Barracks cause unholy amounts of lag at high levels - be wary of this. The better your PC,the lower the lag,b ut the server also plays a role. If the server itself is laggy,do not use this tower at all. * Barrack soldiers can shoot across bends, and maps with more bends make the effect stronger. These are usually Long or Very Long maps. * Barracks soldiers are affected by the Commander's range and fire rate buff. * Barracks are usually only effective around early or mid game - Lightning, Boss3, Boss4 in normal waves and Idk, Virus, and Patient Zero in Wave 0000000 will usually kill the spawned Soldiers before they can inflict any serious damage. Getting other defenses to protect the soldiers can help them stay alive. * Place the Barracks at the edge of the map along with Patrols and Farms. This gives your teammates more room for their units. * Using the Farm in combination with the Barracks can be if used properly, a major mid-game carrier tower. Trivia * The Barracks' soldiers have the exact same stats and upgrades as the Soldier. * Sometimes, the Barracks soldiers will glitch and their bodies will appear to be detached from their legs. This glitch is only visual and does not affect the performance of the soldier. * The Barracks were one of the most powerful towers until its design change completely changed its priority. Soldiers were able to stack and build up massive damage per second at corners. Update History * (11/5/2017) Barracks added. ** (11/5) Fixed Barracks doing "weird stuff". ** (11/5) Reconfigured Barracks (Different appearance + Soldiers fire a bit faster + more health). * (8/30/2018) - Spawning unit buffs now go to the actual unit rather than the production tower. (A tank will shoot faster from speed buffs rather than spawning faster). Also they get vision boosts now as well. Affects Patrol, Barracks, and Zed. * (9/10/2018) - Soldiers get their HP increased. ** Level 1,2 and 3: 3 --> 4 HP * (9/12/2018) - Barracks can only have 1 army on the field at a given time, Barracks spawn rate increased. * If a certain time threshold is reached, when the army on the field dies the new army will come out almost immediately. * (8/10/19) Barracks Rebalance, lag reduced. Can have a max of 2 armies on the field at once per barracks. Soldiers now walk in a like formation. Soldiers ROF increased on all levels. * (8/25/19) Fixed Barracks level 4 breaking bug. Media BarracksLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Barracks when upgrading to level 2. BarracksLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Barracks when upgrading to level 3. BarracksLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Barracks when upgrading to level 4. fort.png|Upgrade icon of Barracks when upgrading to level 5. File:The NEW Barracks Tower (All Upgrades) Tower Battles ROBLOX File:Barracks (Updated) Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX Category:Towers Category:Burst Category:Spawning